Art Class
by Kallias Grimm
Summary: Kurt, Mercedes, Karofsky and Azimio share an art class. When Kurt volunteers to model for the class  clothed!  Karofsky is finally able to let his artist side show. One shot. Slightly one sided Kurtofsky.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters (except Ms Fraser and Spencer) belong to me.**

**Note: I'm an art student so a lot of my little fic ideas are cooked up in said classes. So I decided to set one in a class and see where it went. And also, I like characters who draw :P **

'I still can't believe they're making us take these silly art classes,' Kurt tutted as he walked down the corridor with Mercedes on his arm.

'Tell me about it,' she agreed, 'I don't remember the last time we even had a full class.'

'It's their fault for making it last thing on a Friday.' Kurt shrugged.

The two friends reached a poster covered door and after a mutual roll of the eyes, they entered the room. As expected, it was practically empty except for two other students. They smirked at one another and then headed for two empty seats on the far side of the room.

'Okay class,' the jittery teacher began, 'let's get start-'

She was interrupted by a door slam that made everyone jump. The sound of loud voices and laughter filled the room as three large jocks entered. Kurt groaned quietly as Azimio, Karofsky and Spencer stomped their way over to their seats, completely unprepared for class as always.

'You're late boys,' Ms Fraser said as she handed them sheets of paper.

'Yeah we're sorry,' Azimio smirked, 'Spencer was putting on his makeup.'

Karofsky and Azimio burst out laughing, jostling and shoving their smaller friend as he burnt red with embarrassment.

'Okay,' Ms Fraser said after a slight pause, 'let's get started.'

Ms Fraser went back to her desk and addressed her tiny class, 'today I thought we'd do some life drawing-'

'Ain't that drawing naked dudes? I ain't drawing no naked dudes!' Azimio exclaimed in horror.

'Nah man we're drawing a chick!' Spencer said excitedly.

'Well we don't have a model-' Ms Fraser continued in her faint voice.

'I can't hear you Miss!' Spencer cried, earning more laughter from his friends.

'Maybe if you'd shut your damn mouths for a minute you would!' Mercedes snapped.

'What did you say?' Karofsky questioned, glaring at the pair he had been pretending not to have noticed.

'You deaf too Karofsky?' Mercedes mocked, her voice steady despite the three death stares.

'That's enough everyone,' Ms Fraser interrupted, her voice slightly louder. 'Let me explain the lesson so we can begin, okay?'

A hush fell across the classroom and she explained, 'we don't have a model so we will be using a volunteer from the class.'

A murmur of shock rippled through the class.

'You can't make one of us strip!' Azimio informed her.

'I'm pretty sure that's illegal!' Karofsky added.

'She obviously means a clothed model you cretins,' Kurt tutted, 'can't you at least try and use some common sense.'

'Shut your mouth-'

'Kurt is absolutely right,' Ms Fraser interrupted, smiling gratefully at him. 'Now, do we have any volunteers?'

There was silence.

'Anybody?' she asked with a tone of disappointment.

More silence.

'If nobody volunteers I am going to pick at random.'

Everyone looked around at each other in horror, glaring at each other in an attempt to force them to be the one to do it. Kurt looked around at this mess of a lesson, tutted loudly and held his arm up. 'I'll do it Ms Fraser.'

'Are you crazy?' Mercedes hissed as he stood.

'It's better than drawing one of those idiots.' Kurt pointed out as he reached Ms Fraser at the front.

'Wonderful Kurt,' Ms Fraser beamed as she led him to a tall seat in the middle. 'Take a seat.'

Kurt hopped onto the chair and scanned around the room, smirking when he saw the looks of horror of the jocks faces. Azimio and Spencer looked outraged whilst Karofsky looked like he wanted to run away and hide.

'Okay everyone-'

'No!' Azimio cried out, interrupting once again, 'there is no way I'm doing him!'

'You got that right...' Kurt muttered, earning a chuckle from Mercedes.

'You don't have a choice Mr Adams,' Ms Fraser noted, 'you came to the class and you will do the work I assign you. Understood?'

'No-'

'Pencils at the ready everyone!' Ms Fraser instructed, loosing her patience. 'Begin.'

A hush fell over the class as everyone set to work. Mercedes drew a rough sketch of Kurt and ignored his face and hair and focused on his clothes, becoming absorbed in capturing his outfit. Kurt could see her diligently sketches away and he had to fight the urge to go over and see.

Spencer and Azimio however had thrown their pencils on the desk and folded their arms in a form of protest. Karofsky held the pencil loosely between his fingers and looked at Kurt on and off, never lingering too long in case somebody noticed. He couldn't believe he actually wanted to draw him, but he knew there was no way he'd be able to.

'What are you three doing?' Ms Fraser asked as she reached their table.

'We are not drawing Hummel.' Spencer explained with a determined voice.

'Is that so?'

'That's right.' Azimio nodded with a confident smirk.

'That's fine,' Ms Fraser shrugged, 'I'll just go and tell Mr Figgins to expect some company for after school detention.'

Three faces dropped.

'And I'm sure you all know how much he loves Friday night detentions.'

Silence.

'Now that we understand each other, get drawing.'

Spencer and Azimio grabbed their pencils, muttering under their breath. They chuckled as they whispered jokes and rude comments about Kurt as they doodled various stick figures over their paper, as well as wide assortment of penises.

Ignoring the others, Karofsky swallowed nervously before glancing again at Kurt. He looked away before he met his eye and began to sketch. He hadn't drawn for a long time, not since he had been at summer camp, but he still remembered the basics. Once he got the rough shape of Kurt's form down, he began to get into it.

Kurt watched silently from his perch, observing the speed of people's pencils on the page and seeing who was actually taking this seriously. He was not surprised to see Azimio and Spencer laughing and messing around, and honestly he would have hated to see how they would have drawn him anyway.

What did surprise him however was to see how absorbed Karofsky was. He wasn't paying any attention to his cronies and was barely pausing, his eyes occasionally going back to Kurt before he looked look back to his work. It was confusing to say the least.

Another ten minutes went by, just enough time for Kurt's body to start to ache from sitting in the same position, when Ms Fraser told everyone to stop. She thanked Kurt again and he went back to his seat where he was able to admire Mercedes handy work.

'It's... interesting.'

'I got a little bored,' she shrugged as they looked at a page now made up mostly of giraffes.

The bell rang as she spoke and everyone quickly got to their feet. Azimio and Spencer, totally absorbed in their banter, left without waiting for Dave. He hadn't noticed, in fact he hadn't stopped drawing until the bell brought him back to reality.

'Mr Karofsky,' Ms Fraser said with a surprised tone, 'did you do this?'

'Uh yeah...' he replied, trying to stop himself from saying "no shit".

'It's good,' she continued, not even trying to hide her surprise. 'It's very good. It definitely needs improvement, your proportion is all wrong, but the style is good,' she said cheerily, 'you remind me of a young David Hockney.'

'Huh?' Karofsky grunted, staring at her like she was speaking a foreign language.

'Can I see it?'

Karofsky jumped at the voice and he stared at Kurt with wide, frightened eyes before grabbing the paper and crumpling it up. 'No.'

'Real mature Karofsky.' Kurt rolled his eyes.

Dave glared at him for a few seconds before charging out of the room, throwing the paper into the bin on his way out.

'Shame,' Ms Fraser said wistfully as she left the room, 'it was really rather good.'

Mercedes, who seemed bored by the situation, linked arms with Kurt again and headed for the corridor. 'Let's get out of here.'

'Wait a second hon...' Kurt said.

Unable to stop himself, he picked up the crumpled paper and opened it, flattening it against the table. Mercedes peered curiously over his shoulder and couldn't help but raise her eyebrows, impressed. 'That ain't half bad.'

'Yeah...' Kurt murmured as he stared at the rough, sketchy drawing in a stunned silence. It wasn't perfect, the lines were wobbly and he was missing hands, but it was definitely good. 'It's all right.'

'You ready to go?' Mercedes asked.

'Yeah,' Kurt nodded as he slipped the rumpled paper into his ring binder, 'let's go.'

**Note: For those of you who are interested in the style I'm talking about, google David Hockney line art and you'll see :)  
**

**Endless love for David Hockney 3**


End file.
